No sueltes mi mano
by Ori-aiko
Summary: Sabía que era demasiado obstinado como para dejarse ayudar. Y le dolía. A todos les dolía verle en ese estado; apático, derrotado. Siempre con la mirada perdida y con la mente lejos de allí.


Bueno, os traigo otro one-shot de mi pareja favorita (no se nota verdad?) para abrir boca antes de que actualize "¿De qué tienes miedo?" ^^

**Disclaimer**: One Piece y sus personajes pertenecen a Eiichiro Oda y todo eso.

**Advertencias**: Muerte de un personaje (?)

* * *

><p><strong>No sueltes mi mano<strong>

La brisa del amanecer le golpeaba en el rostro y le ayudaba a despejar la cabeza, aunque sólo fuera un poco.

La cubierta del Sunny estaba tranquila y silenciosa, sólo podía oír su propia respiración por encima del murmullo del mar.

Mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con un cigarro que aún no había encendido posó su vista en la inmensa masa de agua que se extendía ante él. A su alrededor no podía ver nada más que el apacible y calmado mar del alba.

Apoyó los antebrazos en la barandilla de estribor y allí permaneció en silencio dispuesto a esperar a que el sol de la mañana llegara hasta el barco y diera paso a un nuevo día.

Se llevó a los labios el cigarro y lo encendió solemnemente, como si fuera el siguiente paso de alguna clase de ritual. Tras la primera larga calada sintió como el humo viajaba por su garganta hasta llegar a los pulmones. Ahí lo retuvo unos segundos sintiendo la quemazón e imaginando cómo la nicotina se filtraba en su cuerpo. Finalmente lo expulsó despacio y vio cómo se desvanecía en el aire sin dejar rastro alguno de su existencia. Sólo despareció.

- ¿Desde cuándo madrugas tanto?

Abrió los ojos con desgana y se giró hacia la voz que le hablaba. Nami le observaba desde la puerta del cuarto de las chicas. Diría que se acababa de levantar por su somnolienta expresión.

- ¿Y tú?- respondió dirigiendo de nuevo la mirada al mar e ignorando la pregunta dirigida hacia él. No tenía intención de contestarle algo que ya sabía.

- Tengo bastante trabajo que hacer con los mapas.- la navegante decidió no mencionar el hecho de que ella había preguntado primero y le respondió agitando los papeles que llevaba hacia el observatorio.

Nami permaneció en silencio observando a su nakama. No pudo reprimir una mueca de tristeza al ver cómo se llevaba el cigarro a los labios.

- ¿Otra vez estás fumando?- no quiso que sonara a reproche. No era su intención molestarle ni meterse en sus asuntos pero…

- Soy mayorcito para saber lo que hago ¿no crees?

- Supongo que sí…- suspiró la pelirroja dándose la vuelta para marcharse. Antes de irse no pudo evitar mirarle apesadumbrada e intentar dedicarle alguna palabra amable- No hace falta que te diga que somos nakama. Estamos para apoyarnos los unos a los otros.

- Si…- respondió él sin demasiado entusiasmo, como si las palabras de la navegante no le interesaran- lo que tú digas.

Aquella contestación fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la paciencia de Nami. Ya se había hartado de soportar su derrotismo. Día tras día; mañana tras mañana la misma historia. Ya no podía ni quería callarse lo que pensaba.

- ¿¡Ya está bien no!- le gritó- ¡No puedo aguantar tu actitud! ¿¡No ves que lo único que haces es empeorar la situación!

Él se limitó a dar otra profunda calada al cigarro. Ni siquiera la miró.

- ¡Todos estamos jodidos! ¡Todos estamos sufriendo!- las lágrimas afloraron a sus ojos una vez más. Cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar llorar- ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta y compórtate como un adulto! ¡Tenemos que superar esto todos juntos!

- No podemos.- su respuesta fue estoica. Su voz sonaba imperturbable, monocorde; sin una pizca de emoción- No estamos todos juntos.

- ¿¡Te crees que no lo sé!- Nami se agarró al mástil cuando sintió de las piernas le fallaban- ¿Te crees que verte aquí cada día, abatido y sin decir una palabra nos ayuda en algo? ¡Estamos preocupados por ti!

Oyó un golpe seco y supuso que la navegante por fin se había dejado caer deshecha en lágrimas. Las duras palabras que le había dirigido se estaban procesando en su cabeza; resonaban en cada rincón de su cerebro. Sabía que tenía razón. Sabía que no estaba actuando bien. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. No podía simplemente olvidar lo que había ocurrido y seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado. No podía. Y le dolía que los demás intentaran hacerlo.

- No te engañes. Si la tripulación está destrozada no es por culpa de que yo esté aquí fumando.

- Tú no eras así…- murmuró la mujer entre sollozos- ¿por qué no puedes hacer lo que hacías siempre? ¡Te necesitamos más que nunca!

- Hay muchas cosas que hacía antes que ya no volveré a hacer.-respondió dejando escapar un pequeño suspiro- Ahora, por favor, déjame fumarme el cigarro el paz.

Nami contuvo el llanto y se secó las lágrimas. Sabía que iba a ser inútil pero al menos lo había intentado. Sabía que era demasiado obstinado como para dejarse ayudar. Y le dolía. A todos les dolía verle en ese estado; apático, derrotado. Siempre con la mirada perdida y con la mente lejos de allí.

- Por muchas horas que te pases ahí, fumando y mirando al mar, no va a aparecer de repente.- le dijo antes de marcharse rumbo al observatorio- sólo te haces más daño, Zoro.

Tras sentir cómo Nami desaparecía le dio la última calada al cigarro y lo tiró por la borda. Guardó el humo unos segundos y cuando lo exhaló no pudo evitar que todo lo demás saliera con él.

El peliverde enterró la cabeza entre los brazos y se derrumbó. Sintió el peso de la culpa cernirse sobre él. Las palabras de la navegante le habían hecho daño. Le dolían porque eran verdad. Porque sabía que a pesar de lo que hiciera no lo iba a tener de vuelta.

Las lágrimas afloraron con los recuerdos como cada mañana; como cada vez que se paraba allí a observar el mar impasible; maldiciendo a aquel condenado océano que le había cambiado irremediablemente la vida.

**FLASHBACK**

- ¡Arriad las velas!- gritó Nami mientras se secaba el agua de la cara- ¡Franky, encárgate del timón!

Su voz apenas se podía escuchar por encima de los rugidos del viento que balanceaba el barco. Si no se daban prisa acabarían por hundirse.

La lluvia azotaba el Thousand Sunny con la misma fiereza que el viento; como una cortina de agua, una cascada imparable.

- ¡Robin, encárgate del agua!

Estaban en medio de la peor tormenta que había visto a lo largo de su vida. Las olas que rodeaban el barco eran enormes, como verdaderos monstruos de agua salada que quisieran tragarse el Sunny y llevárselo al fondo del mar.

No sabía cómo demonios habían acabado metidos allí. No había sido capaz de presentir la llegada de la tormenta. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era demasiado tarde para desviar el rumbo.

De repente se hizo de noche y el agua comenzó a caer de las negras nubes que cubrían el cielo; las olas se elevaron sobre ellos, un viento huracanado llegó desde algún sitio…

Ahora estaba comprobando todo lo que había oído acerca del clima del Nuevo Mundo. Era totalmente imprevisible y extremadamente peligroso. Ni siquiera lo habían visto llegar. Tenían que salir de la tormenta inmediatamente o acabarían en el fondo del mar.

Todos los miembros de la tripulación se movían a velocidades vertiginosas cumpliendo las órdenes de Nami. Tenían experiencia tratando con aguas peligrosas pero aquello se salía de todos los esquemas. Ninguna de las tormentas con las que habían lidiado se acercaba siquiera al nivel de aquella. Era simplemente monstruosa.

Cuando pensaban que las cosas no podían empeorar, el chillido de Usopp les sacó de su error.

- ¡R-R-Rey Marino a estribor!- gritó presa del pánico sintiendo que la fuerza de sus piernas le abandonaba.

Efectivamente; un enorme rey marino se aproximaba hacia ellos con las fauces abiertas dispuesto a engullirles de un solo bocado.

Quizás fuera debido a la presión del momento pero a todos les pareció que aquel bicho era por lo menos tres veces más grande que los reyes marinos que habían visto en la Isla Gyojin.

Pero tratándose de la tripulación de los Mugiwara, ese era su menor problema.

- ¡Usopp, sujeta esta cuerda!- gritó Zoro al tirador- ¡Yo me encargó de él!

El peliverde miraba al monstruo y sonreía con confianza. Nunca estaba de más un poco de acción, aunque fuera en medio de una tormenta como aquella.

- ¡Ten cuidado marimo!- el espadachín oyó la inconfundible voz del cocinero desde lo alto del mástil central, donde estaban Luffy y él encargándose de las velas- ¡Ese cabrón es gigantesco!

- ¿Estás preocupado por mí, cejitas?- le respondió con una sonrisa arrogante mientras desenvainaba sus katanas- ¡Acabaré en un segundo!

Sanji terminó de atar las velas y observó con cierta preocupación el problema que se les venía encima. Desde allí arriba podía ver al monstruo muy bien y lo cierto es que era exageradamente grande.

- Sanji,- le llamó Luffy desde el otro lado de la verga- ve a ayudarle.- el capitán también había visto el tamaño del rey marino y aunque sabía que a Zoro no le haría gracia la ayuda le vendría bien- Yo me encargo de las velas.

- ¡Roger!- gritó el rubio ya en el aire, saltando hacia cubierta para ir a asistir a Zoro.

Aterrizó con elegancia en la madera y corrió hacia el espadachín que se había subido a la barandilla de estribor y esperaba al monstruo con una mirada amenazante que bien podría causar un infarto a cualquier persona normal.

- Cocinero, lánzame hacia él.- dijo Zoro en cuanto sintió la presencia de Sanji.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco?- le increpó el rubio- ¿Quieres que te lance al mar en medio de esta tormenta?

- Si me quedo aquí no puedo garantizar la seguridad del barco. Cállate la boca y lánzame.

- Si no puedes controlar tu propia fuerza déjamelo a mí, imbécil sin cerebro- le respondió el cocinero aflojándose la corbata, preparado para ponerse manos a la obra.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho cejas de sushi!

- ¿Además de imbécil también eres sordo? Lo tienes todo, marimo…

- ¿¡Creéis que es momento de pelear, gilipollas! – la voz iracunda de Nami les llegó perfectamente desde el otro lado del barco.

- Tsk…- gruñó el espadachín dirigiendo de nuevo la vista hacia su "pequeño" nuevo problema- luego me encargaré de ti, cocinerucho.

- Me encantará ver como lo intentas.- Sanji respondió con altanería y comenzó a girar sobre sí mismo, preparándose para cocinar a aquel maldito rey marino con su pierna.

En el momento en que parecía que la enorme boca del monstruo se iba a tragar el Sunny, los dos se lanzaron hacia él dispuestos a darle su merecido por atreverse a atacarlos.

Sanji acertó la patada justo en el ojo izquierdo de la bestia y Zoro le hizo un corte profundo en el estómago, aunque no llegó a atravesarlo por completo.

Los dos sonrieron con orgullo por su clara victoria y dejaron al resto de la tripulación preguntándose quién era el verdadero monstruo.

- ¡Marimo!- Sanji se precipitó hacia su nakama y le tendió la mano. Cuando por fin el espadachín la agarró (no sin antes quejarse un poco) le dio una última patada a la bestia para propulsarse hacia el barco.

Los dos deberían haber aterrizado aparatosamente en cubierta después de eso. Tendrían que haber llegado sanos y salvos al Sunny, pero la tormenta no iba a ser tan indulgente con ellos.

Una repentina ráfaga de aire les desvió de su rumbo y les alejó del barco con la misma facilidad que una leve brisa se lleva las hojas de los árboles.

- ¡ZORO! ¡SANJI!- el grito de Luffy desgarró el aire. Pero antes de que pudieran desaparecer de su vista, estiró ambos brazo en dirección a ellos, como le había tocado hacer otras tantas veces.

No fue fácil alcanzarles, pues el fuerte viento también desviaba sus propios brazos pero finalmente pudo aferrarse a la mano libre del espadachín.

Entonces el viento volvió a cambiar de dirección y empezó a soplar contra Zoro y Sanji, como si quisiera alejarlos del barco. Sin perder ni un segundo, Luffy hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para recuperar sus brazos y devolver a sus nakama al Sunny.

* * *

><p>Cuando el aire les golpeó parecía que el mundo había dejado de existir. Era tal la fuerza del viento que les dolía en la piel y lo único que podían sentir era la presión de la mano del otro.<p>

Sanji maldijo interiormente por su mala suerte y aferró con más fuerza aún la mano de Zoro. No podía ver nada por encima de las olas y la lluvia. El barco ya no estaba en su línea de visión. Sólo les quedaba rezar porque Luffy fuera capaz de alcanzarlos. Era la única opción de sobrevivir que tenían.

-¡ZORO! ¡SANJI!- escucharon los gritos de su capitán por encima del rugir de la tormenta.

El espadachín sintió que una mano le agarraba con fuerza la que a él le quedaba libre y sonrió aliviado. Pero en seguida se le borró la sonrisa.

Cuando la segunda ráfaga de viento les azotó creyó que saldrían volando en cualquier momento. Sujetó con más fuerza la mano del cocinero y le miró para comprobar que estaba bien.

Sanji hacia todo lo que podía para no soltar la mano de Zoro pero el viento iba en su contra y estaban empapados de lluvia y agua de mar. Si Luffy no se daba prisa en devolverles al barco no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo.

Intentaba agarrarse con las dos manos para asegurarse pero era prácticamente imposible por la fuerza del viento. Parecía que su cuerpo no le respondía. Pensó en utilizar su "sky walk" pero sabía que no iba a funcionar. Aunque pudiera reunir las fuerzas suficientes, la corriente de aire era demasiado fuerte.

- ¡No te sueltes, cocinero!-

- ¡Eso intento!- le gritó el rubio con la voz desgarrada por el esfuerzo- ¡Más le vale al gomu gomu darse prisa!- Sanji era consciente de la situación. Era crítica. Cuanto más intentaba agarrar la mano de Zoro, más se resbalaba. En cualquier momento acabaría por soltarse.

Por fin sintieron movimiento. Se estaban moviendo contra el viento. Al fin se acercaban al barco; ya podían verlo aproximarse.

- ¡Ya llegamos cocinero!- dijo el espadachín intentando calmarse, pues ya estaba agarrando únicamente los dedos de Sanji- ¡No sueltes mi mano!

Estaban a escasos metros del barco; un poco más y tocarían suelo. Ya podían escuchar los gritos de la tripulación y los llantos desesperados de Usopp y Chopper.

- ¡Zoro!- la voz de Sanji le cortó la respiración. Cuando se giró hacia él fue consciente de que no iba a ser capaz. No iba a poder sujetar su mano el tiempo suficiente.

- ¡Cocinero!- movido por un impulso intentó agarrarle con la otra mano pero Luffy la tenía sujeta- ¡Aguanta! ¡No queda nada!- el viento no le dejaba pensar; se le metía en la cabeza y la lluvia le golpeaba con violencia- ¡Sólo unos metros más!

Al mirar los ojos de Sanji lo supo. No había nada que él pudiera hacer para mantenerle a salvo. Los ojos del cocinero se lo decían; le decían que era inútil seguir intentándolo. La tormenta ya había decidido lo que iba a ocurrir. No se puede luchar contra la naturaleza.

Y de pronto dejó de sentir la mano de Sanji. Por más que lo intentó, los dedos del rubio se deslizaron entre los suyos, dando paso a la verdadera desesperación.

- ¡COCINERO!- con la voz desgarrada y la cara desencajada en una mueca de horror lo vio alejarse más y más en el aire- ¡SANJI!- sus gritos se convirtieron en llantos mientras seguía gritando su nombre una y otra vez - ¡SANJI! ¡SANJIIIIIIIII!

Podía verle gritar a él también pero no podía oírle. No podía oír nada; ni su propia voz, ni el ruido de la tormenta; nada. Sólo sentía que su pecho iba a explotar de rabia y de impotencia. Cegado por las lágrimas extendió el brazo hacia él en un intento inútil e ingenuo de alcanzarle pero ya estaba demasiado lejos.

Justo en el momento en que aterrizó en cubierta lo vio desaparecer entre las olas. Se desvaneció sin más en mitad de la furiosa tormenta.

Zoro se dejó caer contra el húmedo suelo de madera, derrotado, temblando. Tenía la vista clavada en el lugar que le había visto desaparecer. No podía apartar la mirada de allí; no podía pensar en nada que no fuera el maldito e imbécil cocinero.

Oía los chillidos de la tripulación como un ruido de fondo. Escuchaba los gritos desesperados de Luffy; los llantos entremezclados de todos; las voces llamando a Sanji entre lamentos. Pero no iba a haber respuesta alguna. Ya no.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin consiguieron salir de la tormenta iniciaron las tareas de búsqueda de Sanji pero todos sabían que era inútil antes siquiera de intentarlo. Aún así, pasaron días enteros buscando; registrando el mar una y otra vez para encontrar al cocinero. Pero fue en vano. No había ni rastro de él.<p>

Ya había pasado más de un mes desde entonces y todas las mañanas Zoro se levantaba antes del amanecer, como él solía hacer, y se fumaba uno de sus cigarros observando el mar que se lo había arrebatado.

Era lo único que le quedaba de él. Ya no tenía su molesta presencia; ni sus peleas por estupideces. Ya no había nadie que le llamara marimo. Ya no tenía su deliciosa comida, ni su estúpido orgullo. No volvería a ver esas ridículas cejas ni a sentir sus patadas.

Sólo le quedaba su amado tabaco. El que siempre llevaba con él; el que le acompañaba a dondequiera que fuese.

Ahora era el espadachín quien no se separaba del tabaco. Lo llevaba siempre consigo como si fuera una parte de Sanji; como si así pudiera estar más cerca de él.

Zoro estaba seguro de que si el cocinero le viera fumándose sus cigarros le arrancaría la cabeza de una patada. Cuando pensaba en eso sonreía con melancolía.

Y así, todos los días al alba, le rendía culto en la barandilla de estribor y se fumaba los cigarros que él ya no podría fumar. Todas las mañanas se torturaba un poco buscando su presencia en el humo de su tabaco y lloraba frente al mar que le había robado tantas cosas.

* * *

><p>Hacía mucho tiempo que quería escribir algo así. He de decir que me ha costado una barbaridad; no he estado satisfecha con el resultado hasta que he llorado leyéndolo.<p>

Me ha resultado muy difícil describir la situación y los sentimientos de Zoro. Me da la sensación de que no he conseguido llegar al fondo del asunto, pero bueno, como de costumbre, espero vuestra opinión :3

¡Gracias por leer!

abrazos!

Aiko.


End file.
